Battle of Beruna
by Atherin
Summary: Edmund is defeated by the White Witch, and Peter is determined to get revenge; And get to his dying brother in time. Rated T just to be safe. :


A blinding flash of blue diverted Peter's attention from the battle. Bewildered, he turned around to find out what exactly was going on. The prince's eyes widened with shock and horror when he saw his youngest brother in front of the Witch, crystalline shards flying away from Edmund's sword as it shattered the Witch's wand.

The brother's eyes locked but Peter saw the Witch rearing for another attack. Desperate, Peter flicked his sword towards the Witch. To his relief, Edmund understood and he lifted his sword in time to block her blow. Peter began coming towards the two immediately, fear for his brother seizing his heart like a vice.

He watched as the two sparred for a minute, but before he or Edmund had even realized what had happened, the Witch had easily disarmed Edmund of his sword, leaving his little brother at her mercy.

Peter quickly began to pick up his pace, needing to reach Edmund before the Witch killed him, but he was not fast enough.

His heart threatened to explode with defeat and panic as the Witch thrust her broken wand deep inside of Edmund's stomach, and even from the distance Peter heard the chainmail giving away easily.

"EDMUND!" He screamed, as the Witch violently ripped her weapon out of Edmund's flesh, leaving the boy to drop lifelessly to the ground.

Instantaneously such an anger filled Peter as he ground his teeth together and hurtled towards the Witch, blindly slashing away at anyone who dared get in his way. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his sword straight through the evil woman's heart, to make her pay for hurting his brother -twice—

His fury seemed to burn hotter as she simply discarded her broken wand, clearly saying that it had already served its purpose. She pulled Edmund's sword out of the ground then walked towards the charging teen, looking triumphant.

Fuelled on by hate, Peter swung his sword at her with all his might, which she easily blocked. Peter swung at her and each time the Witch blocked his blows as if batting away a fly, casting a bored expression down on him.

The Witch smiled maliciously then swiped her swords across his face, forcing him to lean far backwards to dodge and lose his footing. He grunted as he hit the ground with a loud thud, and glared at her as she didn't even attack. She was toying with him, taunting him, and that only made him angrier.

He stood again and continued attacking, until the Witch finally seemed to grow bored of messing with him. She raised both of her swords upwards and shoved them forwards, aiming to slice his head off. Peter ducked quickly and her blades sliced through the air near his throat. She pulled backwards as Peter rose upwards again and waited for him.

Again Peter lunged forwards, determined to finish the battle so he could get to his brother. The Witch swiped at him and her blade clashed against his shield, and Peter cleverly pushed forwards and forced her back.

Again she waited, never making the first move. Peter stepped towards her and swung his swords towards her shoulders, but the Witch saw this and parried his blow.

The two continued to uselessly clash against each other, and Peter was quickly growing tired. He had worn himself out by attacking with all his might, and she knew it. She smirked at him similar to how she had done after stabbing Edmund.

As Peter was about to attack yet again, a mighty roar tore across the battlefield. Startled, the two whirled around and found the source; Aslan.

"Impossible!" The Witch exclaimed in shock.

Peter didn't notice her and his eyes settled on Lucy and Susan, who were standing beside the great lion. The Witch took advantage of this distraction and quickly swung at Peter, catching him off guard.

He quickly blocked her attacks, which were becoming more lethal and desperate. He cried out as her swords slashed under his legs, and he crashed onto his back again.

Wasting no time the Witch drove her first sword straight through his forearm. Peter yelled sharply in pain and tried to get away from her, but he was stuck to the ground. Grinning down at him he could only watch with fear as she loomed over him and raised her final sword to end his life.

But without warning, Aslan leaped out of nowhere and slammed into the White Witch, pinning her against the ground. Peter didn't want to watch; he instead grabbed the sword that had been stuck through his arm and pulled it out, wincing slightly from the sharp pain.

He stood up and saw the great lion walking back towards him, his kind gaze easing his heart.

"It is done," He said softly. Peter stared at him in a mix of joy and amazement. He had heard that Aslan was dead, and he was happy to see him in front of him; breathing.

"Peter!" Two voices shouted at once, and he turned around and was seized in a hug by Lucy. Susan paused and looked around worriedly as Peter hugged his little sister back, happy that she was unharmed.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked as the two split apart, looking at Peter with a scared expression.

Peter's eyes widened as he remembered why he was fighting the Witch in the first place. Susan saw his look and her eyes grew wet with fear for her youngest brother.

Wasting no time, Peter took off towards Edmund, hearing the girls running hurriedly behind him. Peter's eyes settled on another figure however, one that was raising an axe above his dying brother.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled and whipped out her bow. Startled, the dwarf turned around to see who was shouting. Faster than the blink of an eye, Susan fired an arrow straight into his heart, killing him instantly.

Peter ran to Edmund's body, his first sign of life being Edmund's hand, which weakly curled at the grass. Peter crouched beside Edmund, his heart panging with guilt and worry as he watch Edmund's chest heave as he fought to breathe. Susan quickly pulled off Edmund's helmet and tossed it aside, supporting Edmund's head as Lucy dug through her belt for her cordial.

Peter watched Lucy desperately as she unscrewed the bottle and poured a small red drop into Edmund's gaping mouth.

'_Please let this work, oh please Aslan let him be okay!' _Peter thought as he stared at the wound on Edmund's stomach, which stained the red of his tunic a darker shade.

Edmund's gasps ceased, and Peter suddenly looked hard at his brother's face, but with agonizing sadness he realized that Edmund had gone completely still. Even his heaving chest was no longer in motion.

'_We were too late…'_ he realized finally, a hard lump forming itself in his throat as tears began to blur his vision. He was too late. Edmund was dead. Pain filled Peter's heart as he watched his brother's pale face, praying desperately for a sign.

Susan and Lucy began to slowly understand and they began sobbing over Edmund's body.

Their mourning was interrupted however when Edmund gave a very weak cough. One so silent that Peter had barely heard. Peter's eyes widened and he looked at his brother's face again.

Joy exploded through him as he watched Edmund's chest began rising and falling as he started to revive, another cough sounding from him. Relief splashed over them as Edmund's warm brown eyes opened blearily and looked around in a confused manner.

So many emotions filled Peter at once and he quickly pulled Edmund into a tight hug, wrapping his arms protectively around him as the tears finally made their appearance. He wanted to never let Edmund go as he felt Edmund bury his face into the crook of his neck, returning the loving embrace.

Peter flinched then hesitantly released, holding Edmund by his shoulders as he spoke.

"When're you going to learn to do as you're told?" He asked in a teasing manner, even though his voice trembled with emotion. Edmund smiled warmly at him before Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso, Susan and Peter following her lead soon after.

Peter rested his face on Edmund's shoulder and felt his heart beating slightly from under his chainmail. It was all the reassurance he needed that Edmund would be okay.


End file.
